Soba ni itai
by lieze
Summary: Just a simple, short fanfic of Recca and Yanagi's feelings of each other. Anyhow, please enjoy! ^_^


Standard Disclaimers apply.  
------------------------  
Title: Soba ni itai  
  
=Hanabishi Recca=  
It's morning, and I don't hear the birds chirping outside my window. Everyone's still sleeping; after all, I always wake early. I guess I don't notice much about my surroundings, because my thoughts are always filled with images of her. Yeah, her- ore no hime-sama...my princess.   
I know she told me not to call her that anymore, but no matter what, she'll always be my princess. After all, there's a saying that the moment a girl is born, she becomes someone's princess. I guess she's mine, then. Kind of like together, forever.  
I think about her all the time, though I'm not infatuated or obsessed with her. She's just so beautiful...and if I don't see her everyday, it's hard for me. I'll miss her if she leaves one day, but where to, I wonder? Forget it, I'll think about that when the day comes...hopefully never.  
Yanagi...everytime I hear that name, things just seem to fall into place. There's some magic in her name and in her very existence. Though she lost her power of healing, she still can heal people's hearts when they're hurt.   
Especially mine.  
There's this special glitter around her; when I look into her eyes, I see that exquisite shine in them, something that I've never seen in anyone else. Anyone else but her.   
She makes me smile all the time. I can be content just to stand nearby and watch her play with the kindergarten children. Every move she makes is just so gentle and so pure.   
Like an angel.  
Other than those in Hokage, who know how the two of us are, the rest of the classmates think I'm crazy over her. As if I'm just blindly having some stupid crush on her. But they don't understand that she is very special to me.  
If I lose her, I lose everything.  
Gotta hurry, don't wanna be late for school.  
Don't wanna be missing that wonderful girl.  
  
=Sakoshita Yanagi=  
It's morning, and the birds are singing that sweet song that wakes me up from my dream. The dream that I had, yes, it was so funny...and beautiful, too...  
Recca, Mikagami, Domon, Fuko and even Koganei were all in my dream. We were at a park having a picnic, and there was so much food! Domon, Fuko and Koganei kept chasing each other up and down- they have so much energy. Mikagami-senpai was resting under a tree, napping. Recca was talking to me...  
I can't remember what he was saying, but as I looked at him, I fell in love with him again. He is just so charming. I don't care about his looks, although he is handsome, but I really admire him.   
I have always respected his courage, especially when he risked so much to save his friends and his mother. And the way he speaks, it's just so exciting. Ah, I don't mean it in that way, but...well, Recca-kun is just so lovable. I can't dislike him at all. Not one bit. Not ever.  
He cares so much for me that I really don't know how to thank him. The only way I can think of is by forever staying by his side and supporting him in every way that I can. I really want to be with him always.  
When I see Recca-kun in school, my face turns red, as if I was seeing him for the first time. He is so refreshing to not only me, but to all of us, including his favourite history teacher.  
In the past, I'd be shy towards strangers, and somtimes even classmates. I used to be constantly composed and maybe even resorted to putting up a front. But when I'm with him, I can just let go. I can be whoever I want to be, and that is myself. I can laugh in front of him, I can cry on his shoulder, I can embrace him for the longest time ever...I feel comfort and security when he's with me.   
The best thing is, he cares for me as well. And he shows it. I don't mean I like being pampered, but as a girl, I'd like to just lie in his arms and admire the night sky with him.   
I never want to be separated from him...it would be too much for me. I love Recca-kun, and he is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I want to make him happy, as much as he has to me.  
Gomen, I have to go now.   
Recca-kun is waiting, and I want to see him quickly. 


End file.
